1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an agricultural seeding machine having a seed tube for directing seed to a planting furrow in which the seed tube can be directly coupled and locked to a seed supply tube.
2) Related Art
With grain drills and planters seed is directed to a planting furrow by a seed tube. The seed tube is coupled to a metering source by a seed supply tube. Currently, the steel seed tube is mounted to a plastic seed supply tube by a flexible rubber hose. The rubber hose is mounted to the tubes by two hose clamps, one for each tube. As such, mounting the seed tube to the seed supply tube requires three additional parts, a short flexible rubber hose and two hose clamps.